Hurt/Nishin
|singers = AVANNA |producers = Nishin (music, video, lyrics) * Hidaomari (illust) * Heiden.BZR (lyrics) |links = }} Background "hurt" was in development four years prior to the 2018 upload. Originally featured on SoundCloud, the producer has since fixed minor issues. It was done in collaboration with their friend, Heiden.BZR and Hidaomari. , etc. You feel like they stuck to you like glue and won't leave go, no matter whether and how hard you want them to.|Author commentary}} Succeeding versions In development. Lyrics Lyrics = I'm never alone, Never happy, never free 'cause you would never leave me. I feel this pain, I'm hurt, I feel like I'm hollow 'cause it will be so tomorrow, tomorrow... I'm like a ragged cloth, a broken and burned out light bulb. Saying: "I don't hurt" But it has been a lie, surely, a lie... Day after day, There is too much you. Round after round, I am tired, realizing: there's nothing I could do. Why don't those who leave leave me alone? Why are you now here, even now? It is like a merry-go-round, But the “hurt-goes-’round”. I know less and less words, They're all about this pain. I don't need others when you're near. You are my own past, My days, my weeks, my years, And these thoughts of you will not let me go. Day after day, There's too much of you. Round after round, I am tired, realizing: there's nothing I could do. I feel I'm buried in you, like I've been six-feet-under for years. Go under. It is like a merry-go-round, But the “hurt-goes-’round”. Why wouldn't I say it in your face? Why wouldn't I destroy it, consigning to oblivion? Why I can save you, But I can't save me with the saved you? Who would know. It is like a merry-go-round, But it hurts... Day after day I'm counting the days, Round after round I feel dizzy more and more, as if I could feel more... Why don't those who leave leave me alone? Why are you now here, even now? It is like a merry-go-round, But the “hurt-goes-’round”. |-| Official Russian Translation = Я всегда не одинока, Я всегда несчастлива, всегда взаперти, Потому что ты всегда рядом. Я ощущаю эту рану, и мне больно. Я словно пуста внутри, Потому что это “завтра” находится слишком далеко… Я ощущаю себя рваной тряпкой, Разбитой и выгоревшей лампочкой. Говорил: “Я не причиню тебе вреда”, Но, конечно же, всё это время ты просто врал. День изо дня, Тебя постоянно слишком много. Раз за разом Я чувствую, что выбилась из сил, понимая, Что я ничего не могу здесь сделать. Почему люди, уходя, не могут оставить меня в покое? Почему и ты тоже здесь, Даже сейчас? Я словно качусь на карусели, Где эта боль повторяется круг за кругом. Я могу вспомнить всё меньше слов с каждым днём, И все они связаны с этой болью. Когда ты рядом, другие мне и не нужны. Ты - моё личное прошлое, Мои дни, недели, года. И эти мысли о тебе никогда меня не покинут. День изо дня, Тебя постоянно слишком много. Раз за разом Я чувствую, что выбилась из сил, понимая, Что я ничего не могу здесь сделать. Мне кажется, будто я похоронена внутри тебя, Как если бы уже многие годы я лежала в сырой земле. Внутри. Я словно качусь на карусели, Где эта боль повторяется круг за кругом. Почему бы мне не сказать это лично тебе? Почему бы мне не положить всему конец, повергнув всё в пучину забвения? И почему я могу спасти тебя, но вместе с тобой сама я не могу спастись? Никто не знает… Я словно качусь на карусели, Которая больно ранит… Я постоянно считаю Каждый новый день. С каждым новым поворотом Моя голова начинает кружиться всё сильнее, Словно есть куда сильнее. Почему люди, уходя, не могут оставить меня в покое? Почему и ты тоже здесь, Даже сейчас? Я словно качусь на карусели, Где эта боль повторяется круг за кругом. External links *MP3, Instrumental *Lyrics * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring AVANNA